


36 Months|無你三年

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes,the genius fake, is dead.</p><p>那個叫做歇洛克 福爾摩斯的天才騙子，死了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John POV,but Sherlock will appear 
> 
> 約翰視角，捲毛會出來……一點點
> 
> 時間線一度亂掉了，以下是說明：  
> 約翰的最後一封博客是在2012年6月16日，麥哥的報紙顯示是星期日，推斷應該為6月17日，所以歇洛克 福爾摩斯應當是在2012年6月15日去世，但因為筆者一開始的疏忽，所以此文其實是從2012年7月15日作為開始進行的描寫。以下為本文故事發展的時間，BUG已作出修改：
> 
> 2012：
> 
> 07/15-08/14 第一個月
> 
> 08/15-09/14 第二個月
> 
> 09/15-10/14 第三個月
> 
> 10/15-11/14 第四個月
> 
> 11/15-12/14 第五個月
> 
> 12/15-2013/01/14 第六個月
> 
> 2013:
> 
> 01/15-02/14 第七個月
> 
> 02/15-03/14 第八個月
> 
> 03/15-04/14 第九個月
> 
> 04/15-05/14 第十個月
> 
> 05/15-06/14 第十一個月
> 
> 06/15-07/14 第十二個月
> 
> 第一年 FIN
> 
> 07/15-08/14 第十三個月
> 
> 08/15-09/14 第十四個月
> 
> 09/15-10/14 第十五個月
> 
> 10/15-11/14 第十六個月
> 
> 11/15-12/14 第十七個月
> 
> 12/15-2014/01/14 第十八個月
> 
> 2014:
> 
> 01/15-02/14 第十九個月
> 
> 02/15-03/14 第二十個月
> 
> 03/15-04/14 第二十一個月
> 
> 04/15-05/14 第二十二個月
> 
> 05/15-06/14 第二十三個月
> 
> 06/15-07/14 第二十四個月
> 
> 第二年 FIN
> 
> 07/15-08/14 第二十五個月
> 
> 08/15-09/14 第二十六個月
> 
> 09/15-10/14 第二十七個月
> 
> 10/15-11/14 第二十八個月
> 
> 11/15-12/14 第二十九個月
> 
> 12/15-2015/01/14 第三十個月
> 
> 2015:
> 
> 01/15-02/14 第三十一個月
> 
> 02/15-03/14 第三十二個月
> 
> 03/15-04/14 第三十三個月
> 
> 04/15-05/14 第三十四個月
> 
> 05/15-06/14 第三十五個月
> 
> 06/15-07/14 第三十六個月

頭兩個星期，約翰無法入睡。  
他閉上眼睛就能看見歇洛克，大鳥一樣的從樓頂上直墜而下，摔得跟個爛番茄似的。  
感情有時候很荒謬，可他就是脫不了負罪感。  
他常常自責，自己爲什麽要誤會那個人，爲什麽要對那個人說什麽“你是冷血的機器”。  
他離開過歇洛克兩次。  
兩次，那個瘋子都急著去找死。

真糟糕，約翰想。  
此前歇洛克好歹說過，約翰是他唯一的朋友。  
但歇洛克是約翰的什麽？  
沒誰問過。  
他也從未回答。  
他們之間唯一的一次自白是在歇洛克的墓碑前，上面的名字冷冷地嘲笑著約翰。  
嘲笑著他的自作多情。  
嘲笑著他一人的演講。  
嘲笑著他們之間這樣的落幕。  
無論如何，歇洛克作為欺世盜名之人死去了。  
有人大哭。  
可更多的人卻是大笑。

約翰塞上耳機，他保持著耳邊的喧囂，吵鬧會帶走他紛繁的思緒，令他的大腦享受片刻的安寧。  
他從不愛聽重金屬樂，或者說唱，太雜，不適合他這種向中年邁步的人。  
但歇洛克改變了一切，活著，抑或死了，他總是這樣。  
地球不是圍著太陽轉，也不是圍著月亮轉，地球真的只是圍著一個花園轉。  
那個花園屬於叫做歇洛克 福爾摩斯的傢伙。  
約翰知道自己又得坐到天亮了，沒關係，反正他失業了，兩個星期前。  
他閉上眼睛，被歇洛克所詬病的笨笨的小腦瓜很快隨著音樂唱了起來。  
可惜在那之前，他聽到了自己的聲音。

_一切。_

 

后兩個星期，約翰開始服用藥劑。  
自阿富汗回來那會兒他拒絕這麼干，藥物總讓人產生依賴性，他不該依賴任何東西，或是人。  
家庭破裂的時候他就明白了這一點，對別人的期望往往換來失望，世事如此。  
後來他遇到一個人，他嘗試將有些事交與那個人一同分擔。  
結果，名為“現實”的屎盆子扣了下來。  
“騙子。”  
約翰總在嘴里反復回味這詞。  
源於人們的饋贈。  
其實他也想，前提是對方還活著。  
但沒有任何跡象表明。  
所以他固執的認為歇洛克是英雄。  
如果那個麻煩鬼不喜歡這稱呼，約翰願換一個，天才，最好的人，或者……  
對不起，他想不到了，他的誇讚詞庫很久沒有更新了。  
歇洛克不在了，有誰會因為他的讚美而露出隱隱得意的微笑呢？

他的藥劑量克制的很好，半片，一片太多，他不想頭痛侵擾上他的第二天。  
他寫了一篇文章，有關於他們一起（其實是歇洛克一個人）辦的最後那件案子，補全了他們經歷過的全部冒險。  
他相信他，由始至終。  
隨即便有出版商找上他，希望他能提供關於歇洛克 福爾摩斯這個造假專家全部的細節以供佐證。  
他的回答是狠狠地一拳，再加上幾脚，為此他在蘇格蘭場呆了一宿，還備了案。  
那個肥豬哼哼唧唧的說著：“我和你沒完！”然後被雷斯垂德推出了局子。  
探長頗為為難的看著醫生，砸著嘴長籲短歎。  
“沒事，”約翰對他笑笑，“這兒挺好。”  
“對不起，你知道他……”  
“沒關係，我說了，沒事兒。”約翰打斷他，他實在受不了雷斯垂德的啰嗦，他能在更艱難的環境下生存，監獄算個屁！  
“好吧，若你需要什麽的話——”  
“我想監獄是不會配給處方藥的，只一個晚上，所以算了吧。”約翰聳了聳肩。  
“你在服藥？”雷斯垂德像瞪怪物一樣盯著他，對此約翰不置一詞。  
“你知道麼，約翰，傷心總是一時的，你還得繼續過你的日子。”  
“奇怪，克雷格，我爲什麽要為一個騙子傷心？”  
約翰即刻後悔了，雷斯垂德甚至沒提到歇洛克的名字，於是他們保持著尷尬的沉默。  
最後的最後，雷斯垂德歎了口氣：“你真的這麼想麼？約翰。”  
 _不。  
_ 那才是他痛苦的根源。

 

****

 

約翰瞧過心理醫生，只在一開始，很快他發現這是浪費時間。  
第二個月的開頭他便翹了他們的預約。  
去他的，約翰按掉醫師的來電。  
他不需要別人反復在他耳邊念叨著他已經知曉的事情。

曾有一段，他拒絕回公寓，直至麥克羅夫特來找他。  
約翰不耐的攪著杯中的飲料，面前的人使他精神緊繃。  
或者他只是遷怒，遷怒麥克羅夫特用他弟弟的生活作為交換的籌碼。  
可他失去那個立場了。  
歇洛克生命中最親密的朋友和歇洛克關係里最親密的哥哥。  
他們都拋下了他。  
約翰覺得一陣刺痛，他的喉嚨又開始發哽。  
 _見鬼的，想想別的。_  
他命令自己，卻失卻了回憶。  
他所有的快樂都和歇洛克連在一起。  
而現在，它們帶來的更多是痛苦。  
因為已經回不去的光陰。  
麥克羅夫特說了什麽，他根本沒有聽清，窗外在落雨，哭一般的。  
約翰便突地想到同樣的那天，同樣的雨水，沖刷著地上黏糊糊的血漬。  
來自歇洛克。  
他驀地控制不住，連招呼都沒打便匆匆走出了咖啡廳，滂沱大雨敲在他身上，九月的天，約翰想，怎麼這麼他媽的冷。  
然後他就很沒出息的腳一軟，坐倒在人行道邊上。  
這可真他媽的丟人，約翰頹然的將頭埋在膝蓋裡，任憑雨水淋得他發抖。  
麥克羅夫特什麽話也沒說，只是撐著傘站在醫生的邊上。  
他點了支煙，朝漫天飛雨吐著白霧。  
“歇洛克他……有說過什麽？”  
“葬禮上的會面，我以為我告訴你了。”  
“不，你沒有，你說我不配知道那些。”  
“是麼……”約翰抬起頭，他的眼神有些空，似乎正魂游天外，“抱歉，我那一整天都渾渾噩噩的，我收回那句話，畢竟——我也沒有資格將它們藏著掖著。”  
“請。”  
“他說希望我告訴所有人，他是個騙子。”  
“你沒有。”  
“沒有誰可以讓我那麼做，”約翰搖搖頭，“而且我討厭說謊。”  
麥克羅夫特掐滅了煙：“可以陪我去看看我弟弟生前的房子么？”  
約翰愣了愣，才反應過來他說的是貝克街221號。  
“好。”

 

****

第三個月約翰重開了博客，但依舊關閉評論，他把之前貼出博文改了改，添了些細節，修飾了下句子，錯別字也都剔除了。底下的留言增加了一些，但多是在質疑，他懶得一一回答，全部删了了事。  
他搬回了貝克街，不再龜縮于小舊的旅館里，他現在看到歇洛克的實驗工具不至於那麼感傷，但仍舊失神。  
哈德森太太曾向他保證過，這間屋子再不會租給別人了，那位可敬的夫人說得有些玄乎，說歇洛克的靈魂若回來，發現有人侵佔了他的地方，還不知道會鬧成什麽樣。  
約翰只是笑笑，他不曉得是該贊同抑或反駁。

中旬的時候他找了份工作，全職，原本空虛的日子一下子滿了，他仿佛回到了去阿富汗之前的時光，什麽都沒有，只有工作。  
 _It's all fine._

****

第四個月的時候他生了一場病，換季造成的發熱，他的腦袋很沉，四肢卻發軟，他伸出手想要夠自己的手機，但適得其反，床頭櫃上的東西都被他掃到了地上。  
 _這可不妙。_  
約翰想，他試著發出聲音，要能驚動哈德森太太的那種，難度不亞於他直接跑下樓去（雖然他懷疑更大的可能是滾下去）。  
最後他裹著被子，忍著眩暈和嘔吐感，顫顫巍巍的下了床。  
然而在他彎腰的時候，濃霧放大了。  
約翰沒想到自己病的這麼重，等他倒在地上胡亂喘氣冷作一團之際便後悔還不如趁剛剛有點力氣用鬧鐘砸破玻璃來得快。  
他用頭頂著地板，勉強挪了幾寸，終於抓到了電話。  
等他撥完號呼叫的時候，他已經聽不清對方的聲音了，他甚至不知道撥的是誰的號。  
約翰咕嚕了一聲，大概是說自己病了，需要幫忙。  
對方說了句話，大約是“知道了”之類的。  
然後便只剩下他。  
約翰將被子緊了緊，儘管它已經像塊冰鐵似的，他就那麼倚著牆角，氣喘吁吁跟個老水牛。  
 _也好。_  
約翰覺得，等他死了，就能親眼驗證，歇洛克是不是真的跑到天堂閒逛。

可他沒有，那通電話不知是幸運還是不幸的打到了雷斯垂德的手機。  
你知道，在醫院醒過來，旁邊就是探長的場景看上去還是挺駭人的，約翰正巧遇到，以至於他懷疑自己不是生病，而是遭到了恐怖襲擊。  
“呃……”他尋思著要說些什麽，畢竟上一次兩個人的會面不那麼愉快。  
——搞得像這一次有多高興似的。  
他最終作罷。  
雷斯垂德也沒多問，只是拍了拍他的肩。  
“謝謝。”等人要走的時候，約翰終於想起來那個叫做“禮節”的東西，儘管他的嗓子正在冒煙。  
“得了吧，”雷斯垂德跺了跺腳，他的樣子像是有些生氣，但約翰不明白，“好好照顧自己。”  
約翰本來想說“我會的”，可看看自己這淒涼勁兒實在沒啥說服力，於是他便只點了點頭。

“我真看不得他這個樣子。”雷斯垂德從醫院出來的時候，對著夜晚直搖頭。  
“我也是。”回答他的人面色藏在燈光的陰影中，看不真切。

****

第五個月什麽都沒有發生，約翰開始接受歇洛克逝去的事實。  
他散步的路線改了，有事沒事會到那塊墓碑前，獨自一人的。  
偶爾他對著那兩個冰冰涼涼的字母讀讀報紙，更多卻只是念叨周圍的變化。  
克雷格升官了，茉莉有了新的男友，麥克羅夫特牙疼掉了幾斤肉，哈德森太太的髖骨還是那麼糟。  
可他從不說自己。

臨近聖誕那會兒約翰不幸的遭遇了一次打劫，對方的刀子割破了他的胳膊，沒傷著大血管可是弄壞了他最喜歡的套頭毛衣。  
真他媽的狗屎。  
他和那傢伙在雪地裡滾做一堆的時候在心中大罵，結果是他又一次得和雷斯垂德在醫院碰面。  
“這次可不關我的事。”約翰舉起雙手，以投降的姿態率先開口。  
回答他的是雷斯垂德的哈哈大笑，那真出乎他的意料。  
“好樣兒的約翰。”雷斯垂德說。  
於是約翰便明白他的言下之意。  
 _好樣兒的約翰——沒白站著讓人捅死_ 。

他當然不會。

回去的路上他坐著警車，看著一路張燈結綵，往來的行人手裡多多少少拎著東西，節前的跳樓價永遠那麼誘人。  
他突然便想到去年那個時候，歇洛克正在為一個見面不到一次的女人的“死亡”而悶悶不樂。  
而現在，只有他一個人爲了相識兩年友人的去世鬱鬱寡歡。

****

2013年伊始，約翰偶然聽見電視節目里主持人打趣著說2012總算過了，恭喜為之惴惴不安過的全人類度過了世界末日。  
他這才恍然距歇洛克“走”已近半年了。  
 _全人類度過了世界末日，很好。_  
他抿了一口紅茶。  
 _值得慶賀。_  
他關了電視。  
如往常一樣靜靜的等自己末日的盡頭。

****

第七個月約翰重新整理了二樓，歇洛克保養得很好的實驗器具被整齊的打包。  
他沒將它們丟進貯藏室，這些器具總是很脆弱，若放在角落里置之不理，很快就會纏上蛛網，氧化發黴。  
約翰開闢出書櫥的一格，小心的置入乾燥劑。  
冰箱里很早之前就不再有血淋淋的人體器官，但依然留了些奇怪的叫不出名兒的瓶瓶罐罐。  
約翰默默清點了一下數量，最後卻只關上了冰櫃的門。  
此前他總想歇洛克回來後不見了他心愛的實驗只怕要抑鬱很久。  
現在他只是想保留一些他室友生存的痕跡而已。  
遺忘遠比記住簡單。

一月末的時候，他戒斷了藥物，因為一次小事故。  
他在倒藥片之際不知怎的走了神，等清醒之後那口水已經下肚。  
他聰聰數了一下藥瓶里剩下的，很好，六片。  
他一下子吞了六片。  
約翰罵著髒話撥了急救，他倒不怎麼害怕，卻也不敢冒冒失失跑到街上去，之後他又呼叫了哈德森太太，告訴她等一會兒有醫護人員要過來。  
可憐的女士被嚇了一跳，圍著醫生不停的打轉轉，最後在約翰昏沉沉的安慰下才鎮定下來。  
事件的結尾，他被送去洗了胃，還連帶著噁心了好幾天。  
消停下之後，約翰便把藥扔了。  
畢竟，最難的部份，已經過去了。

****

第八個月美伊戰爭爆發，約翰每天觀看新聞，死亡人數總在不斷更新。  
一次戰爭的爆發能讓軍火商賺破了肚子，能讓一個當局獲得連任；  
一次戰爭的勝利能帶來不計其數的資源霸佔；等帶來敲山震虎的不同凡響；  
一次戰爭的完結，卻只會犧牲數以千計的士兵。  
哪怕破萬，對一個人口破億的國家又有多大影響呢？  
利益面前，生命不值一提。  
永遠如此。

英國宣佈參戰的第二天，約翰提交了志願申請。  
他的瘸腿已經很久沒有再犯了，間歇性的震顫也是。  
最重要的，他需要危險。  
曾經他失去了戰場，失去了健康，也失去了作為一個軍人的資本。  
他戰士的那一部份沉睡過去，直至有一個人喚醒了他，令他重新執起槍支，奔跑在倫敦大街小巷。  
後來，那個人死了。  
可他不願意再次沉睡。

****

第九個月約翰的申請書被駁回，戰事也在此時幾個國家聯合出面而膠著在最後的對決之前。  
他呆呆的看著自己的“判決”，關上了電腦。  
幾天后，紙質的結果寄到了他手上，約翰什麽都沒說，只是淡然的將之扔進了壁爐。

****

第十個月初，在與哈利例行的每星期通話中約翰再度被煩人的姐姐叨擾著對象問題。  
“你不能老是一個人，”哈利一旦清醒總那麼伶牙俐齒，顯然的，她的戒酒卓有成效，“怎麼樣？週末來我家參加單身派對吧？”  
“哈利，我……”  
“考慮一下嘛，我親愛的老弟，讓姐姐也為你做些什麽，拜託！”  
親情攻勢，約翰在電話這頭無奈的搖著腦袋，他果然不該管哈利的閒事。  
但他還是答應了。  
第十個月快要結束的時候，他遇見了梅麗。

****

第十一個月，約翰在建立起的戀愛關係中勤勤懇懇的充當著稱職的男友。  
再不會有人將他從約會中拖走了，也不會再捲入各種各樣的危險中。  
約翰 華生可以一心一意的只照顧梅麗，他細心，體貼，成熟，又不失風趣。  
他們可以去看新上映的邦德，或者愛情文藝片兒，和片場的觀眾一起笑著，而不是怒瞪某個掃興的傢伙；  
他們還可以去久未光顧的餐廳，不必擔心吃到一半就得放下餐具追趕犯人。  
安傑洛依舊保持著對蠟燭的執念，只是如今人們不再對他們投去各種各樣的目光。  
而約翰，也不能阻止火苗竄起的刹那，他腦海中浮現的是另一個人。  
和梅麗在一起時，他們老有說不完的話，而那個晚上，話題很奇妙的轉到了那個人身上。  
約翰驚異的發現，歇洛克 福爾摩斯這個名字已經不能使他顫抖。  
時光永遠是最好的療傷藥。

他去結帳的時候，安傑洛給他打了折，他抓著找回的鈔票，不解的看著對方，一向十分粗獷的男人難得壓低了嗓門，像是怕嚇到他一樣。  
“我相信他。”  
於是約翰就笑了，笑得心裡頭有一塊狠狠的痛了一下：“我們都是。”

****

第十二個月他和梅麗結伴去了海灘，臨行前哈利掐了他一把，眼神里明顯的含了些“該搞定趕緊搞定”的意味。  
約翰只笑著皺眉。  
他誠然喜歡梅麗，卻沒有喜歡到要相伴一生。  
人心總是貪婪的，約翰不能否認。  
他們走過太多偵探足跡曾沾染過的地方，每每，一個小小的聲音便在心頭迴響：

_若那是歇洛克該有多好。_

約翰不喜歡強行抑制他的想法，他屈從本能，一貫如此。  
只是當他和梅麗聊到婚姻問題時卻再度聽到這個聲音，他知道完了。  
距離歇洛克去世整整一年，約翰在星光之下品嘗到他人生的第一個醍醐灌頂，他久久的沉默，梅麗再怎麼詢問，他都不再開口。  
隔天他們沒有去約定的地點，以後也不會了，約翰在歇洛克的墓碑前坐了整整一個下午，七月的日光暖不了他的手腳，他起身時，腿都麻了。  
可他著實感受到了侵入四肢百骸的疼痛。  
等他一瘸一拐回到貝克街221號時，冷汗浸滿了衣衫。  
約翰頹然坐倒在沙發上，他很久不曾出現過的震顫襲上了他。  
 _都瘋了，一切都瘋了。_  
他在心中不斷地詛咒，卻又不知道是在針對誰。  
他愛上一個人，在那個人死了快一年，名字都快被這個城市遺忘的時候。  
他本應該也是那其中的一員，從友人離去的傷痛中振作，開始他美好的新生活。  
但他沒有。  
他愛上一個人，等發現時，連“晚”這個詞都顯得那樣得“早”。  
他們是徹徹底底的錯過。  
 _——如此而已。_  
約翰對自己說。  
他沒有哭。  
他的眼淚幹了。

 

第一年 FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second year without Sherlock

接到雷斯垂德的電話是在第十三個月過半之際，當聽到對方說：“有個案子，要不要來看看？”的時候，約翰不禁四處張望了好一會兒。  
——歇洛克的確還是不在。  
他的眉頭蹙了起來：“克雷格，你是不是搞錯了什麽？”  
“沒……”電話那頭的聲音明顯尷尬起來，“就是覺得——或許你會感興趣。”  
“我恐怕幫不上忙。”  
“不見得……安德森不在。”  
這個名字令約翰胃部一陣抽搐，差點將早餐吐了出來。  
“如果你不願意就算了——”  
“等等……”約翰深吸了口氣，吐出，“地址在哪兒？”  
他從來不做不知好歹的混蛋。  
  
距上一次會面整整隔了三個禮拜，偵探不在後，蘇格蘭場堆積的案子越來越高，有時手下們難免會抱怨，雷斯垂德便會黑著臉打發他們該幹啥幹啥。  
“某個義務勞工不在了，當然你們得多出力，還有，多動腦子！”  
他每每說著這話，眼神總有意無意的望過還在法醫和沙展位置上原地踏步踏的兩人，於是不管是誰都閉了嘴，灰溜溜回歸本職。  
失去了才知道懷念——人有的時候就是這麼下賤。  
雷斯垂德將自己埋在一堆材料后奮筆疾書，可惜，屋漏偏逢連夜雨。  
屍體是在一個偏僻小巷的垃圾桶里發現的，雷斯垂德一看案發地址便想起了在那附近工作的約翰。  
他從另一個福爾摩斯口中得知醫生的近況，然後二人不免一陣唏噓。  
  
他回憶起幾個月前麥克羅夫特也是以相同的神情揮了揮手中一沓資料——約翰的隨軍申請。  
“這一個個都是怎麼了，克雷格……”  
“他想念危險，你說的。”  
“但我恐怕恕難從命。”  
文件最終被退了回去。  
  
約翰專心的看著屍體，一絲不苟的檢查，雷斯垂德和別的警員討論別的事宜，偶爾瞥一眼蹲在地上的約翰。  
“死亡時間是昨夜三點到四點，死因是窒息，頸部有淤痕，依照形狀應該是金屬線一類，後腦勺有腫塊，但不致命，所以初步推斷是先擊暈，再勒死……”約翰說著觀察結果，記錄員則飛速錄入，而作為負責人的雷斯垂德，卻沒怎麼聽進去。  
他只是覺得，讓安德森和多納文去負責另一起入室搶劫，是無比正確的決策。  
  
****  
  
第十四個月初，兇手被抓到的當晚約翰和雷斯垂德在酒吧碰面，他們點了啤酒，坐在角落。  
“這次真要謝了，”雷斯垂德重重拍了拍約翰的胳膊，“還好你發現那個女人不不對勁，否則我們都要被她蒙過去了。”  
“只是運氣好，”約翰笑笑，“我走過那會兒她正在打電話，見到我慌慌張張就把電話挂了。”  
“單憑這個你就懷疑她了？”  
“你知道我總是依賴直覺。”  
他們倆同時笑出聲來，話題也被帶到別的事情上。  
末了，雷斯垂德喝得有些高，約翰也是。  
沒有到醉的地步，只是頭有些暈暈沉沉的。  
“你知道，約翰，”跨出酒吧門檻的刹那，雷斯垂德突然開口，“我很懷念他。”  
他錘了一下約翰的肩。  
約翰呆愣在門前，像被打懵了似的，過了好久，他才回過神來：“哦，我也是——”  
  
倫敦最熱的季節在風波不起中悄然而過，而犯罪率也毫無懸念的在下半年死灰複燃。  
雷斯垂德偶爾會請他幫忙，已經升到督察的前探長早就不在意“程序”這種問題。  
有他這樣的朋友是自己的幸運。  
約翰像之前一樣，隨叫隨到。  
  
八月下旬，約翰遇到了一個人。  
實屬巧合的，他剛結束一天的工作，又困又累，唯一的想法便是趕緊回家。  
然而在距離工作地點兩條街，貝克街221號一個岔路口的時候，他聽到了槍聲。  
繼而是尖銳的呼號，十分短促。  
他毫不猶豫順著聲音奔了過去。  
燈光下是一張熟悉的臉，約翰愣住了。  
凱蒂 萊利。  
作為一個心地善良的醫生，約翰在那一刻卻只想大笑。  
他想指著那個倒在地上女人大吼：“這都是他媽的報應！”  
他想衝過去給那道子彈穿過傷口再補上兩腳。  
 _兇手！兇手！_  
約翰內心深處浮上咬牙切齒的呐喊。  
他還記得那個女人對歇洛克的詆毀，對歇洛克是個騙子的一口咬定。  
而正是那些堆積起來的謠言，指責，懷疑，促成了歇洛克一步步掉進莫裡亞蒂的陷阱里，最後孤零零的死去——  
約翰冷冷的盯著不斷留著血的傷者，他想走開，可腳卻跟生了根似的。  
當凱蒂終於也看見他的時候，原本已經覆滿死灰的眼睛倏然亮了一下。  
 _Help——_  
約翰讀懂了那個女人的唇形，他是多麼的恨她。  
恨她曾經說過的每一個單詞，恨她印在報紙上的每一個鉛字。  
但他更恨自己。  
  
凱蒂在醫院待了三周，出院后她找到了約翰。  
“謝謝。”她說，約翰沒應，只是做了個逐客的手勢。  
  
他按住她的傷口，并撥通急救的時候，拼命想著她是個需要治療的病人。  
而現在，他眼前這位正在康復中的女士，頂著他最不願意見到的名字。  
他想他永遠無法將這兩者區別對待。  
  
約翰有一雙醫者必須的巧手，最重要的，他還有一副好心腸。  
他救過很多人，阿富汗被流彈擊中的戰友，案件中被波及的傷員，甚至是上一刻想要槍殺他的匪徒。  
作為一名醫生，他當之無愧的優秀。  
他會輕聲細語的安慰正接受救助的病人，會對他們說“救護車就要來了”讓他們“再堅持一會兒，就要好了”。  
但那個晚上，約翰只是脫下衣服，堵住正在流血的傷口，用冷冰冰的語氣正對受傷的記者（說不定現在已經上升到主編了）：“閉嘴，留著點力氣吧。”  
他能選擇性忘記仇恨，那些曾發生在自己身上的。  
可他卻一刻都放不下外界施加給歇洛克的不公。  
那個男人真的有慢慢變成一個好人，這個好人最后被扼殺了。  
不僅僅是凱蒂，還有安德森，還有多納文，還有麥克羅夫特。  
還有他自己。  
他無比深切的自責在那個晚上捲土重來。  
他救了一個人，卻比殺了一個人還要難受。  
  
凱蒂支支吾吾又說了些什麽，是“Thank you”還是是“Sorry”又有什麽意義呢？  
他最重要的人已經聽不到了。  
  
****  
  
約翰的瘸腿在第十五個月找上了他，完全始料未及，他當時正走在大街上，腦中是一張正在不斷完善的購物單。  
人群與他擦肩而過，在商場前他聽到有人叫自己的名字。  
“約翰！約翰 華生！”  
他轉過身子，見到一張熟悉的臉。  
“啊，大衛，是你。”  
大衛 克勞爾，高中時一起在足球隊的同伴，那會子大家經常一起聚會，大學后也有過數次聯繫，後來則漸漸淡了。  
從阿富汗回來後約翰陸陸續續和之前的朋友有過往來，唯獨大衛，有人說他去了荷蘭，也有可能是瑞士？記不清了。  
“唔——你看上去夠累的，最近還好麼？”  
“就那樣吧，你看去到還和大學那會兒一樣。”  
約翰購物的計劃毫無意外被推遲了，他和大衛就近找了家咖啡館。  
“所以你真的是去荷蘭了？”  
“對啊，我準備和羅安在那邊結婚，可惜啊，拉鋸戰打了這麼久，還是孤零零回來了。”  
“噢！”約翰挑了挑眉毛，他刻意忽略了羅安是個男人的名字，“那真是——太可惜了。”  
“也沒有，你怎麼樣？記得大學那會兒你信誓旦旦的說過一定要追到隔壁班的……”  
“勞拉。”  
“對對對，勞拉！然後呢？”  
“事實是，我觀察了她一個星期后，發現她不是我喜歡的類型，然後就……”  
“你喜歡什麽類型？”  
“我——”約翰張了張嘴，他眼前走馬燈似的晃過好幾張臉，從薩拉到珍妮特再到梅麗，最後恍恍惚惚停在了一個人身上。  
那個人和她們都不一樣，那個人不算體貼也不算溫柔，聰明絕頂，又不通人情，那個人活著的時候總是霸佔他的時間。  
而現在，那個人卻霸佔著他的記憶，任性一如從前。  
傍晚臨近之際他們相互道別，大衛在紙巾上留下了電話。  
“不是我說，約翰，都這麼大人了還沒女伴，改天我幫你介紹男伴好了。”  
“不……我……”他囁嚅著，作罷。  
他只是在一個尷尬的年齡遇上了歇洛克，過上了勞苦奔波蹉跎感情的生活；  
然後在另一個更為尷尬的時間段發現對已故之人超出朋友之間的愛意。  
而今，他在等一個合適的時刻，自己能夠將脫軌的情感慢慢收回。  
  
走出咖啡店的時候，原本只是隱隱的銳痛爆發了，像是一枚炸彈在他體內燃爆了一般，將痛楚散播到四肢百骸。  
約翰踉蹌了一下，大衛站在他邊上，下了一大跳，連忙伸手想要扶他。  
“我沒事。”約翰避過了對方的幫助，他最恨在別人面前暴露脆弱。  
 _他不信任任何人。_  
這一天的結尾，他捶打著那條該死的瘸腿，罵著髒話一步一步挪上貝克街221B號的七節臺階，直至精疲力竭，倚著墻直接滑坐而下。  
約翰只覺得，他仿佛正進行著一場荒唐的時光旅行，而一切，都開始向遇見歇洛克之前倒流。  
向他最糟糕的那段人生倒流。  
  
****  
  
天氣開始轉冷的那會兒，哈利送來了幾件套頭毛衣，她每次看到約翰的拐杖都會皺眉頭。  
她還在鍥而不捨的勸自己的弟弟趕緊找個伴侶好好梳理梳理下半輩子，約翰立時雙手一舉，全然一副被打敗的樣子。  
“別，哈利，你放過我吧。”  
“為啥老弟？我只是——”  
“是是是，你很關心我，我心領了哈利，我萬分感激，不過這事兒咱能緩緩么？”  
“緩到什麼時候？”  
“……”約翰沒再說話，他避而不談的方式一直沒有變，就安安靜靜坐著，目光定在一個點上，不去看談話的對象。  
“好吧好吧——”這種狀況一般也是哈利妥協，她不想以爭吵結束自己和弟弟規律但不頻繁的會面。  
  
他們這一次聚會倒是別開生面，以往是一起吃飯，說說話，喝點紅茶（但不會喝酒），打磨相聚的時光。  
而此時哈利卻和他一塊兒打理起房子。  
他們用吸塵器清潔了地毯，約翰洗了抽油煙機，哈利則和廚房的檯子作鬥爭，書房的藏本被重新歸了類，有些則拿出去曬。  
而後他們去了歇洛克的房間，將窗簾拉開，把落了少許灰塵的床單丟進洗衣機。  
櫃櫥約翰從來沒打開過，一方面裡頭的遺物應該都被麥克羅夫特帶走（剩下散落在客廳的部份則留給了約翰），二方面約翰從來不喜歡亂開別人的櫃子，和歇洛克是否還在這兒無關。  
不過顯然哈利和他不同，他甚至沒來及阻止，手快的姐姐便已經拉開了櫃門。  
他聽到哈利“哦！”了一聲，目光隨即越過她的肩膀。  
他看到一件毛衣，自己前年聖誕穿得那件，只有一次，後來不知爲什麽便找不到了，約翰還問過歇洛克，是不是他又拿自己的衣服做什麽奇怪的試驗去了？  
他記得自己室友彼時彼刻的表情，眼神遊移，語氣卻十分堅定：“我沒用你的衣服做實驗。”  
他確實沒有。  
約翰沒去理哈利古怪的眼神，他也沒去想爲什麽歇洛克會拿走他的毛衣，爲什麽麥克羅夫特又刻意將之留在這裡而非直接物歸原主。  
他不明白，他當然不。  
他那蠢蠢的小腦瓜怎麼會明白福爾摩斯們的思維。  
約翰定定的走上前去，他看見柜腳被細心安置的乾燥劑，他的毛衣沒有掉色，可能有些沾灰，但看上去如新的一樣。  
他伸手，那件毛衣順從的通過他的掌心，搭上他的胳膊。  
“我去把它收起來……歇洛克真是，亂拿我的東西也不和我說。”  
約翰一瘸一拐的走上自己的閣樓，哈利在他身後欲言又止。  
毛衣貼在他的下巴上，有一股淡淡的香味，他在他的室友身上聞到過無數次，尤其是對方剛從浴室出來，特定的沐浴乳和洗髮膏混雜在一起榮成的好聞氣息便會隨著霧氣散的到處都是。  
約翰閉上眼睛，感到自己臉上有溫濕的液體，它們滴上了毛衣的領口，在藍色線腳上暈開淺淺的水痕。  
此時是第十六個月的最後一天。  
  
****  
  
倫敦在十二月份的第一天突然掀起了一次大型的有點像運動的活動。  
約翰看著宣傳單上的三行字，楞了很久。  
  
 **“I Believe In Sherlock Holmes”  
  
“Moriarty Is Real”  
  
“John Watson Is Not Alone”**  
  
他仰頭凝望著霧都的灰濛濛的天宇，不知道是該笑還是該做些別的什麽。  
歇洛克 福爾摩斯，一個偉大的偵探，2012年正中流星般隕落，報紙上的頭版頭條，全是這個天才騙子的自殺。  
而在這個話題早已成為過去時無人問津的2013年末，他的名字，犯罪頭子的名字，還有自己的名字重新被凝聚到一張紙上。  
這算什麽？  
事後的補救？良心的不安？內心的不平？  
約翰搖搖頭，他默默走進了221B的大門，彈簧鎖在他背後發出清脆的交響，他的手緊握著那張傳單。  
  
幾天后，他收到一封郵件，有關將他的博客出版成書的商榷。  
  
 **From**[ **John_Watson@yahoo.com**](mailto:John_Watson@yahoo.com) **  
  
你是誰？  JW  
  
From **[ **Redback@gmail.com**](mailto:Redback@gmail.com) **  
  
歇洛克的粉絲，活動的發起人。  
  
From **[ **John_Watson@yahoo.com**](mailto:John_Watson@yahoo.com) **  
  
爲什麽是12月1日，爲什麽要在一年半以後?  JW**  
  
回覆他的是一條鏈接，約翰點擊之後看到的是個自稱查爾斯 布魯克個人主頁，他的手在看到那個性的瞬間輕輕抖了一下。  
底下的日誌很長，發表時間顯示是十一月二十六號，一言一字全是對歇洛克的詆毀衝撞，他以查理 布魯克弟弟的身份，闡述歇洛克如何逼死了一個無辜的演員，最後以自殺逃避責任。  
胡扯！  
約翰在心中大罵，怒意在一霎湧了上來，但他耐著性子一行一行的全部讀完。  
他深深吐了口氣，這才回憶起哈利前幾天給他傳的簡訊，以少有的小心翼翼問他最近好不好。他當時只是驚異對方的反常，此刻，他明白了。  
他的手挪回鍵盤。  
  
 **From**[ **John_Watson@yahoo.com**](mailto:John_Watson@yahoo.com) **  
  
原因？ JW  
  
From **[ **Redback@gmail.com**](mailto:Redback@gmail.com) **  
  
我始終相信，歇洛克 福爾摩斯先生就是您筆下那個最聰明的偵探。  
而且，不止我一人相信。  
  
From **[ **Redback@gmail.com**](mailto:Redback@gmail.com) **  
  
可惜您後來關閉了評論，也換了號碼，論戰在網上其實一直沒有消停過。  
  
From **[ **John_Watson@yahoo.com**](mailto:John_Watson@yahoo.com) **  
  
稿件我需要修改，但在那之前尚有事物需要解決    JW  
  
From **[ **Redback@gmail.com**](mailto:Redback@gmail.com) **  
  
我想我能猜出是什麽，謝謝您華生醫生。  
日安  
  
From **[ **John_Watson@yahoo.com**](mailto:John_Watson@yahoo.com) **  
  
日安  
大概，應該是我對你說謝謝      JW**  
  
“…………曾被稱作萊辛巴赫英雄的歇洛克在那一日墜落了，我始終不明白是什麽促成他走到那一步，但我堅決不相信是報紙上報導的那樣。我和歇洛克 福爾摩斯認識兩年，兩年裡我們有好幾次都幾乎殞命于莫裡亞蒂的謀劃之下，不論他用什麽方法獲得了查理 布魯克這個身份，不論這位查爾斯 布魯克先生到底和莫裡亞蒂本人是什麽關係，這定是他們另一場陰謀的開始。也因此，我重新寫下這篇日記，將那個本打算絕口不提會讓我惆悵一生的案子重新記錄下來，以駁斥那些時至今日還在攻訐歇洛克的人，正如我在他墓前說過的：他是我認識的最好、最明智的人。”  
  
他笨拙的二指禪敲下最後一個字母，發佈鍵點下的刹那，約翰的心跳慢慢緩了下來。  
這是他對歇洛克的最後致意。  
  
****  
  
聖誕節那天的慶祝相較以往並無不同，相較去年，少一個人對他來說不再那麼令人感傷。  
他笑著和哈德森太太，雷斯垂德交換了禮物，令他驚奇的，茉莉和她的男友也有來拜訪，幸好他有提前準備。  
朋友的聚會結束后他去了哈利那兒，一如既往。  
他們交換了擁抱和親吻，哈利對他眨了眨眼睛，旋即他看見了克拉拉。  
“這次可別出岔子了。”約翰放低聲警告。  
“知——道——啦。”哈利同樣低聲細語，只是看克拉拉的神情，約翰想她定然是猜到了姐弟兩個人的對話。  
  
再回221B，已是近十二點，約翰看著被彩燈彩條掛滿的聖誕樹，檯子上的招財貓一下一下不知疲憊的晃著自己的胳膊（約翰從沒忘記給它換電池），他的轉頭望著歇洛克的房間：“Merry Chirstmas…”壁爐的里的柴火燃出“嗶嗶啵啵”的脆響，於是約翰自己也不確定他是否有說出那句“my dearest Sherlock”  
  
那天夜裡，約翰被一聲悶響驚醒——有人！  
等他猛地拉開房門，一個人影在樓梯口閃過，他追過去，該死的腿被門框絆了一下，他摔倒的時候，明顯感到那個人腳步一愣，他即刻爬起來，一瘸一拐的快速跟上前，卻依舊只來得及看到一片衣角，那個人躥到了二樓，他不用親眼目睹就推斷出了對方的路線。  
回應他的是大開的窗戶，和呼呼灌進來的冷風。  
“操！”約翰在窗臺上擊出一拳，窗外徹夜不眠的燈火下早已空無一人。  
  
****  
  
倫敦一二月的天氣可以說是約翰的災難，陰冷，多雨，肩膀上的舊傷和不利索的瘸腿折騰得他夠嗆。  
但令人安慰的，歇洛克和他的冒險最終出版成冊，封面採用了肅穆的純黑——這畢竟是一個以死亡作為結尾的故事。  
他和那個叫瑞貝卡（即Redback）的女生碰過幾次面，每一次同來的人都不一樣，多是年輕的男男女女，瑞貝卡總會露出無辜的笑。  
“沒辦法，他們都是偵探迷，想見識一下能和福爾摩斯先生一起探案的醫生本人。”  
約翰會一一同他們打招呼，心裡偶有可惜——他們無法真正見識到什麽是精彩。  
  
因為真正的精彩隨著歇洛克成爲了過去式。  
因為再沒有人能讓他如此由衷的讚美出“Amazing”。  
  
討論書名的時候，他們出現了小小的分歧，約翰提議“福爾摩斯探險記”，結果一群年輕人齊齊搖頭，然後是七嘴八舌的吵來吵去，他看著他們，突然就有一種已然老去的感覺，他們如此活躍，而自己卻已沉寂。  
但歇洛克不會，約翰想，他要這個名字永遠被鐫刻在這本書上，他要人們都明白，他們失去的那個人有多麼彌足珍貴。  
“好了，好了，不用吵了，我決定了，”約翰用手指扣了扣桌子，沒人理他，於是他大聲道：“歇洛克！”  
“什麽？”“在哪兒？”“搞什麽鬼？”  
他們齊齊轉過臉。  
約翰喝了口咖啡，咳了一聲：“書名，我覺得，就叫歇洛克好了。”  
“華生醫生，您——不添上您自己的名字么，比如歇洛克和……”  
“不！”他倏然提高了音量，尖銳而短促，瑞貝卡瞪大了眼睛，“對不起，只是……不……”  
“哦……那好的，那我們先走一步，具體再聯繫。”  
約翰點點頭，他揮了揮手，喧鬧漸遠。  
歇洛克活著的時候，人們總喜歡把他們並稱，報紙上也全是對兩個人關係的各種揣測，彼時約翰異常執著的反復強調“我們不是一對”，激動起來還要原地轉兩圈，反觀歇洛克卻淡定異常，現在想想，貌似從一開始，就只是他自己糊裡糊塗卻又萬分在意，否則幹嘛總是不知厭煩的反駁一句無稽之談。  
他其實也不那麼在乎別人眼光。  
也許那樣做，潛意識里便只是想得到歇洛克的回應而已。  
——無論是否。  
直至最後。  
歇洛克帶著無數謎團徹底消失了，他若有心隱瞞，便沒有誰能解開，最終它們只是化作陰謀論愛好者的猜想，化作閒雜人等茶餘飯後的談資，化作麥克羅夫特的悵然，化作雷斯垂德的惋惜，以及……化作約翰不知道要過多久才會封存的記憶。  
他這個入侵過阿富汗的士兵在最終的最終，卻沒有和歇洛克一起，面對那一場死亡的戰役。  
他掉隊了，拋下了一生的摯友（或許，也是一生的摯愛）。  
所以他失去了那個資格——約翰 華生的名字不需要出現在那裡，該被人們記住的，只是歇洛克。  
  
2014年01月29日，《歇洛克》出版成冊，和約翰構想中的一樣，硬殼封面，大大的“SHERLOCK”，金字，豎體，扉頁是一些網友的感言，插圖是真實的照片，還有很多約翰不曾提到的推理，此前歇洛克看他的博文老是嘲笑他“如同來自維多利亞時期的浪漫情懷”，而今他添加了那麼多細節，卻沒機會如曾想像中揚眉吐氣對著那個自大的混蛋說“我也能很擅長描述你所做的那些”。  
約翰閉上眼睛，瑞貝卡剛剛打電話給他，興奮的描述小說脫銷的場景，周邊盡是女生高興地尖叫，約翰只得不斷提高音量安撫她。  
他并沒有覺得太高興，他甚至沒再翻開那本書。  
這幾個月裡他回憶的太多，導致他又回到了開頭，閉上眼就能看見歇洛克的日子。  
  
二月中旬，約翰在街上閒逛，末了，他照例去了安傑洛的餐館，卻發現滿員，便只定了外賣，小夥計比利忙裡忙外，不忘和他打招呼，東西打包交到手上的時候，約翰很奇怪裏面多了一張賀卡和一隻蠟燭。餐廳經常在特殊日子里有小禮品附贈，他沒有多問，他只不過又忘記那一天是幾號而已。  
等外賣吃完，他漫不經心拿出賀卡翻開之後，才發現那一天是2月14日。  
  
 _Good_ _！_  
約翰在心中說，第十九個月的最尾，情人節，光棍的約翰。  
 _It's all fine._  
  
****  
  
第二十個月，哈利和克拉拉如約翰預料般的復婚了。  
婚禮很簡單，家人，幾個遠親，一些朋友，她們互相交換了戒指，不是之前的那一對兒，按哈利的話說：“讓那些亂七八糟的都滾蛋，一切都是新的！”  
確實如此，哈利的酒癮沒再犯過，克拉拉也不像從前那會兒遇到事只會憋著生悶氣。  
有些話及時說出來，哪怕當時大吵一架，也總好過無濟於事之後的惋惜。  
約翰深以為然，人總在成長。  
  
他站在伴郎的位置，隨著人群一塊兒鼓掌，隨後，他呼喝了一聲，起著哄。  
哈利和克拉拉交換親吻，她們會幸福的。  
這一次約翰無比肯定。  
  
****  
  
命運喜歡在人們幸福的時候降下致命一擊，這是約翰在第二十一個月里最深切的體會。  
  
那幾日乍暖還寒，季節變換總是能擊倒一群人，約翰出診變得十分頻繁，偶有連續值班壓下來，每次回到221B他都累的要死。  
他不年輕了，他的肩膀時常酸痛，腿也是，他現在幾乎離不開那根手杖，它隨著他每一次踏步“嘚嘚”作響，尤其在邁上221B臺階時，塑膠和木頭敲出的鼓點刺耳異常。  
就像是一段段笑話。  
  
約翰走在路上，午夜過後的風吹得他直縮脖子，他右手支著手杖，拎著飯盒的左手豎起了衣領，包裝袋蹭在他的面頰上，癢得慌。那是診所同事幫他帶的宵夜，可惜當時忙的團團轉連喝口水的縫隙都沒有，等離診后才想起來，扔了太可惜，再說他也確實餓了。  
他很慶倖自己在第二天可以有個讓自己歇口氣的假期，他計劃著回去后要泡杯茶，或許哈德森太太還準備了小甜餅。  
而迎接他的，是即便隔著老遠便能察覺的警車和救護車交相輝映的頂燈與刺耳的嗡鳴。  
他無數次經歷過這些，在和歇洛克跑進跑出的日子，這樣的生活遠離他已近兩年，等它們再度發生時，約翰只覺得遍體生寒，他認出它們停留的地方，他的喉嚨里咕嚕了半天，只冒出兩個單詞—— _Mrs. Hudson_  
  
他大概是跑著上前，他聽見手杖和外賣盒子同時落在地上砸出的低響，重音仿若敲在心口上的悶錘。  
然後一切就像是鏡頭裡的慢動作，畫面開始變得光怪陸離，約翰聽見斷斷續續的話語。  
 **“** **急性心肌梗塞”“想要打電話”“是鄰居發現”“太遲了”“身體都僵了”“真可憐”**  
有什麽人抓住了他的肩膀，那個人似乎很大聲的在叫他的名字，只是約翰聽不清，他像是被魘住了似的，只能接受外界的信息，卻完全無法自控。  
終於，他像脫水的魚一樣掙了一下，圖像和聲音重新完整了，他發現自己坐到在人行道高出一截的冷磚上，肩膀上的手屬於雷斯垂德。  
  
前探長一臉憂心的看著他，眼眶微微泛著紅。  
——和在歇洛克的葬禮上一樣。  
  
“約翰——”雷斯垂德慢慢的開口，像面對心髒病人似的小心斟酌。  
約翰再掙了一下，緩緩站直了身子：“我知道了，”他感到眼窩子一陣刺刺麻麻的疼，鼻子也是，“我沒事。”  
他朝雷斯垂德點了點頭，轉身一步一步挪進221B，他的手杖還留在外面，但他沒力氣去拿了，他將警車和救護車的嗚咽隔在門后，靠著墻顫悠悠的坐下，他像刺猬一樣，將自己蜷縮成一團，以掩蓋血肉模糊的内裏。  
  
約翰有嚴重的信任危機，源於很早之前的家庭破裂，父親噴著酒氣罵罵咧咧的摔門而走，自此杳無音訊，那會子哈利把他抱在懷裡，宣稱自己會罩著他，他點頭，應承了這個姐弟間的許諾，直至哈利親手把它打破。  
還有就是母親，被帶上救護車后她再也沒有回來，一年後約翰的志願書上毅然寫著從醫，他那時想著自己會將生命牢牢攥在掌心，卻未曾料及死亡面前人類的無能為力。  
  
這麼多年過去了，約翰兩度回到了那個原點，最在意的人在他面前化作冷冰冰的尸骨，刻印著十字的白車帶他們漸行漸遠。  
而他，連目送的勇氣，也失去了。  
  
****  
  
物業在哈德森太太葬禮后的一個星期找上門來，約翰彼時正坐在沙發上發呆，那兩個人看了他一眼，讓他交出鑰匙，並在四十八個小時內搬離。  
他愣了愣，未有張口便被告知這棟房子已經被拍賣的消息。  
於是約翰只是抿了抿嘴唇。  
他聽說過關於哈德森太太那個大兒子的一些傳聞，和她被送上電椅的丈夫一樣，不務正業又沾染賭癮。  
說不定還有吸毒。  
“好，我知道了。”  
約翰說，他閉了閉眼睛，再次重複了一句：“我知道了。”  
沒有誰回答他，他這句話也不是說給別人，聽眾可以是他自己，也可以是面前空蕩蕩的牆壁，頭骨先生也行。  
  
他的行李很簡單，比之當年搬進來多不了多少，他帶走了歇洛克的部份書籍，頭骨先生，和拆信刀，但他沒有帶走那些實驗器材——那些耗不過光陰的腐蝕，早已蛻變成了病態的昏黃，約翰留著它們是爲了回憶，而今與回憶息息相關的東西早已所剩無幾。  
約翰的動作很慢，從套頭毛衫到外套，一件一件，行李箱的拉鏈拉起，閉合，紙盒上膠帶圈了三層，他清理了冰箱，儘管裏面再不會有噁心人的實驗，吸塵器嗡嗡的喧鬧，地毯上落下的碎屑如他在這裡的生活般被慢慢抹去。  
他做完這些，獨自一人的，走出了貝克街221B。  
  
門在他面前合攏，發出輕輕的悶響，微弱得不會驚擾任何人，約翰抬頭凝望著第二層半闔的窗簾，良久，他當然清楚，在那後面再不會有人沉默的看他離去的背影。  
  
歇洛克死後的第二十二個月，約翰徹底離開了這個男人曾與他一起擁有過的那些短暫時光。  
  
****  
  
麥克羅夫特在第二十三個月初的造訪令約翰確定了兩件事，一、英國政府如今終於得閑；二、施加在他身上的監控確實早已撤去。  
“你知道你可以來找我。”麥克羅夫特用傘尖敲著旅社的地板，他不滿的皺了皺眉，因為裂了縫的牆壁，或者是有些發黴的空氣。  
“我不覺得有什麽麻煩需要動用英國政府。”約翰無所謂的聳了聳肩，他遞過去一杯茶，麥克羅夫特接了。  
“221B，”他說，茶不錯，他弟弟的口味某些方面和他很像，“我可以動用那麼一點……程序上的權力，如果你願意。”  
“不了，”約翰斬釘截鐵，態度生硬的另麥克羅夫特微聳了聳眉，醫生陷在沙發里，眼光放空了似的飄得老遠，窗外倫敦的街道在黃昏與夜晚交界的天宇下灰濛濛的衍伸到盡頭，“不了……”他又咕嚕了一聲，後半段被狠狠咽下去的話幾乎堵塞住他的氣管  
——反正歇洛克不會再回來了。  
  
麥克羅夫特起身告辭的時候，遞給他一沓文件，牛皮紙的信封裹在外邊：“無論如何，”他放下已經空了的杯子，“請你接受這個，權當是——”  
他的眼睛裡有什麽在閃爍，但約翰正低著頭讀著白紙上的簽字，因此他錯過了英國政府那冷硬的外殼軟下去的瞬間。  
“這是——”  
“離你的診所很近，不是麼？租金已經在上面了，”麥克羅夫特一手拉開了房門，“權當是我和我的兄弟多年來打擾你生活的補償，華生醫生。”  
“不，你不需要，”約翰隨之踏出一步，對方的身形停了停，“那個時候和歇洛克一起……我很開心，一直。”他的拳頭捏緊，又鬆弛下來，他不慣剖析感情，即使有，麥克羅夫特也絕不是個很好的對象。  
但或許源於他和歇洛克那層特殊的關係，又或者，只是約翰在他身上看到了昔日友人的影子。  
“不過，謝了。”他揮了揮手中的文件，“確實是個不錯的地方。”  
“新居愉快。”麥克羅夫特扣上了房門，彈簧聲掩蓋了他細微的歎息。  
  
  
****  
  
六月的最後一天在悄無聲息中流過，七月上旬的某日，約翰從下班歸來的路上遭遇了一場雷雨，距離上的優勢改變不了他像個落水的小狗一樣全身濕透。  
熱季的瓢潑淋漓再加上微涼的風，他的皮膚上立時起了一層雞皮疙瘩，等他哆哆嗦嗦進了家門，一聲類似嗚咽的微鳴引起了他的注意。  
約翰皺了皺眉，他再度打開門，半邊身子探出去張望，然後就看到樓梯的陰影處縮成一小團的白影。  
小傢伙估摸著也就四五個月大，凍得不輕，約翰把它領進來后放了熱水，然後裹了毛巾，再用吹風機慢慢吹乾，活過來的傢伙立刻跟著他後頭亂轉，討好似的蹭約翰還沒來得及換的濕嗒嗒的褲腿，換來的是約翰一個噴嚏——他覺得自己得趕緊沖個熱水澡換身衣服再熱杯牛奶。  
  
進了盥洗室之後，他就聽見外頭一陣悉悉索索外加劈裡啪啦，約翰皺了皺眉，打消了在淋浴下消磨個二十分鐘的計劃，可惜哪怕他以軍隊里的速度結束了“沐浴更衣”，出來後原本整整齊齊的大廳已然變得慘不忍睹——書和紙張飛的到處都是，檯燈被扯到地上歪著，杯子碎了一個，小東西在邊上舔著裡頭約翰早前喝剩下的牛奶，看到他出來了，便用一臉無辜的表情望著，於是他怎麼都生不了氣。  
“瞧瞧你這樣子，真難看。”結束了和這隻虎頭犬大眼瞪小眼，約翰歎了口氣，在心裡嘀咕了一句：破壞力這麼強，以後肯定和歇洛克一樣煩人。  
 _乾脆就叫你歇洛克。_  
——他少有惡毒的腹誹，最終還是沒有，當然。  
  
  
第二天他帶著已然正式入駐升級為寵物的小傢伙去了獸醫那個兒，檢查沒什麼問題，他聽從醫生的建議，為它注射了狂犬疫苗，小東西疼的嗚嗚直叫，整個兒蔫了，於是回來的路上，約翰便用空閒的左手抱著它。  
雨後的天很好，傍晚天氣也沒那麼熱，約翰沒有搭車，他繞了個道，去了歇洛克那兒，墓碑被雨水沖的很乾淨，老遠約翰就能看到上面印著自己的臉——比之前看上去還要落寞，但較上一次而言已經好了很多——那一次是他剛參加完哈德森太太的葬禮。  
“嗨。”約翰同他的“朋友”打著招呼，繞到前面，幾束花，外面的塑紙沒很濕，有人提前拜訪了，他對此也早已見怪不怪——這不是歇洛克第一次收穫他們以外之人的贈予，他曾讀過鮮花里的卡片—— **致，最偉大的偵探，歇洛克 福爾摩斯先生** 。  
那時的倫敦還很冷，約翰的呼吸變成白霧，他呵著熱氣，露在外面的鼻子凍得通紅，眼睛卻一眨不眨地盯著那一筆一劃的文字，笑得和傻瓜似的。  
  
這會子陽光很舒坦，草地上水沒乾透，微微有些濕，對約翰而言沒差，他靠在墓碑上，閉著眼，手有一下沒一下的扶著枕在他大腿上呼呼入睡的小東西（他正式決定向魯濱孫學習，管這傢伙叫‘星期天’）。報紙上最近沒看到不好的新聞，沒有戰爭（暫時），也沒兇殺，搶劫案倒是有幾起，還有就是關於破獲恐怖組織方面取得的成就，約翰瞪著眼睛數過，歐盟二十七個成員國基本占全了——反恐警察好像一瞬間掌握了線索，拉緊了收網的線。  
末了，約翰站起來，拍了拍那塊冷冰冰的石頭，像是很久之前，他拍著友人的肩膀，告訴他“你會想出來”時一樣。  
  
但彼時，落入他掌心的是嶙峋的肩骨和暖洋洋的溫度。  
  
  
  
  
第二年   FIN


	3. 番外《歸途》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experience of Sherlock in this three year

他在一個不屬於活人的地方醒來，全然的黑暗，森冷，他能聽見外面淅瀝瀝正在落雨。  
他一絲不掛，渾身赤裸的走下停尸臺。  
地磚很冰，和他的眼神一樣。  
在打量完周圍之後，他走了出去。  
有人在門邊等他，那人拄著傘，抽著煙，面無表情。  
那人並不畏懼他這個突然站起行走的屍體。  
那人遞給了他一套衣服，送給了他新的手機，還有錢。  
他點了點頭表示謝謝，走前那人動了動嘴唇：“小心點。”  
他沒應，大門透著一絲縫隙，但沒有光透進來，他雙手按住門柄，“吱呀——”一聲脆響，像是老鴉的呻吟。  
被他留在身後的人向前跨了一步：“給我個名字。”  
他楞0.5秒，旋即明白之前的名字屬於一個死人。  
“西格森。”  
他這樣說，“請叫我西格森。”  
“那麼——旅途順利，西格森先生。”  
他們隔著老遠再望了一眼，最後，他豎起衣帽，邁入倫敦的迷離雨夜。

他從來孤獨一人，直至有一個人打破他的寂寞。  
那個人有一個極度平凡的名字，卻成為他最中意的單詞。  
那個人為他差點被人炸上天，於是他爲了那個人“死去”。  
他目送那個人離開墓地，只能在心中默默告別。  
有那麼一會兒，他很想走出來，攬過那個人的肩膀，告訴那個人自己並未離去。  
只是用另一個身份活著。  
只是暫時不能回到他們之前的生活。  
但最終的最終，他走往相反的方向，決心不再回頭。

前四個月，他零零碎碎收到一些消息，被告知那個人差點病死在公寓里，他持著手機的手抖了一下。  
那時他正同一位女性搭訕，若成功的話他可以省卻許多不便。  
這個消息打亂了他的步調，他的腦子里全是那個人瀕死的樣子。  
以至於他放棄了此次調查，唐突的說著抱歉，離開。  
那天晚上他一個人在冷水下扯著頭髮，喉嚨深處發出低沉沉的嘶鳴。  
之後他強迫放棄了獲得那個人訊息的途徑，因為每一個單詞都仿佛在不停的叫他回去。  
而他不能。

第五個月他順著一條線索，追擊到一個黑蓮會的餘黨，他們這場貓捉老鼠的遊戲橫跨了半個地球，在中國的西藏落下帷幕。  
那時他的鬍子已經蓄得老長，高原的風沙將他的皮膚侵蝕出一道道細痕。  
他端詳著那些多出來的紋路，不自覺便想到初遇那時的友人。  
西藏的天很高，他站在藍天下仰著頭，凝視偶爾飛過的禿鷲，耳邊是陣陣駝鈴，還有牧人的歌唱。  
他的漢語不是那麼熟絡，藏語更是寥寥可知。  
卻不知為何無比確定那首歌唱的必然是家鄉、愛人。  
他閉上眼，在心中隨著調子描摹出溫暖的小窩。  
那首歌的結尾，他聽見自己嘴裡低低的跑出一個單詞。  
“John——”

他在西藏逗留了一段時間，等待和被追蹤者接頭的傢伙。  
他們很謹慎，他不能冒險更進一步。  
在拉薩，他參加過一次朝會，人山人海，他皺著眉，想著要找個安靜的角落。  
就在此時，一名喇嘛拍拍他的額頭，對他伸出舌頭，他知道那是藏民表示友好的習慣，便停下腳步，聽對方念著“唵、嘛、呢、叭、哞”。  
他眨了眨眼睛，喇嘛溫和的又念了一句，并做了個手勢。  
他並無此信仰，確切的說，他是個無神論者。  
他只信自己的眼睛。  
他想著應該走開，但那人眼中的殷切令他定住了腳跟。  
念一下並不會怎麼樣。  
他張開了嘴“唵、嘛、呢、叭、哞”。  
他的音不是很准，有種違和的滑稽，他笑了一下，看對方擺出祝福的手語。

等待的日子十分漫長，他駐足不前，枯燥和無聊像漫入四肢的毒藥。  
他經常懷念友人，想像對方在房子里轉來轉去的模樣。  
又或者，那裡其實已經空了，只有灰塵和蛛網。  
他想到這場景總有一陣失落，“死去”之後他平白多出了許多新的情緒。  
比如，在接到某個只爲調侃他收藏室友毛衣的跨洋電話。  
彼時他恨不能摔爛手機，還有便是沖上面龐的熱流。  
後來，有人告訴他，這種反應叫尷尬。  
或者心虛。  
他仍弄不太懂。  
有時他會學著像記憶里的那個人一般寫寫博客，他的文字乾巴巴的，與其說是遊記，不如說是考察報告。  
結果點擊率很高，他不確定那些人里，有沒有一個會叫做“約翰 華生” 

收網工作在第八個月終於完成，在他的耐心罄盡之前，終於有人先一步輸給了焦慮。  
他提前報了警，在鳴笛聲靠近時抽身而退，他留下了錄音，裡頭涉及毒品、軍火和走私的交易。  
以及另一個秘密。

他去了波斯，還有麥加聖地，再一路追到喀土穆的哈裡發，最後輾轉到了法國。  
在那裡，他蟄伏了幾個月，除卻實驗研究，大部份時間便在大街小巷進行考察。  
他沒有去巴黎，大城市的壞處是難以掩人耳目，他利用旅者的身份做幌子，停留在南部的蒙彼利埃。  
而拜那些不動聲色的研究所賜，多數人以為他不過是個足不出戶的瘋狂科學家而已。  
沒誰注意到他時時盯著斜對面的建築，神情陰冷。  
實驗結束的那天，他留下暗號給專業人士，在倫敦，他經常逾規去追擊犯人，因為他背後有可靠的戰友。  
如今他孤身一人。

他不敢想念他們一起度過的那些時光，因為思念的力量是如此強大。  
他曾敵不過中途而返，卻不得不從窗戶一躍而下。  
那個人在他身後追逐，可怎麼都跟不上他的步伐。  
他聽見那個人被門檻絆倒的聲音，身體和地面接觸的悶響令他胃部抽緊。  
也因為這，他晃了神，跳下來時摔得不輕，可以說是頭破血流，如喪家之犬般的。  
離去后他加緊了進度，瘋狂的跑遍了整個歐洲，有時他不確定下一步的計劃，但無論如何不能讓自己停止。  
工作是悲傷最有效的解藥。  
他真的覺得，他不該擁有人類的感情。  
它們太重了。

莫裡亞蒂遺留下的問題慢慢被肅清，有些事亦隨之浮出水面。  
天堂或地獄，他們都無意和彼此在那兒握手。  
說到底，不過一次交鋒，看誰能騙過誰。  
過去的時光里，他無數次厭倦這看似無止境的追趕與隱姓埋名，回頭望去，又找不到歸途。  
每天都有人死去，他見多了，便學會了漠然以對。  
但這不代表他可以接受有一天的無意一撇，入眼的是那個人的名字。  
有人說過，他沒有心。  
他一度贊同。  
直至莫裡亞蒂向他證明，他和他們都是錯的。

距離上一次近一年后，他再度回到了倫敦。  
莫裡亞蒂留下了暗號，他很快破解，也明白其中用意。  
——他們的角逐開始於此，也該完結於此。  
他只是沒想到，這一次的開場，是那個人胸口的一槍。  
他那時正超高速駕駛，交通法被丟在腦後，手邊是直播的畫面，他時不時瞄一眼，那個人胸口驀地爆出血花，他猛然打滑，車子轉了個方向，險些撞上圍欄。  
他沒有踩下刹車，只是緊急掉轉，輪胎和路障堪堪擦過，有驚無險。  
鏡頭里，那個人無力支持，卻不依不饒扯著莫裡亞蒂的衣領。  
罪魁禍首不急於掙扎，像欣賞作品一般凝視著那個人不甘的脫力。  
他畢生的敵手走出來前，對著鏡頭的方向咧嘴一笑。  
而後，全然的死寂。

他趕到的時候，遠遠喊著那個人的名字，他害怕來不及，他希望聲音能留住那個人的生命。  
等他開啟車門的刹那，那個人的嘴巴正輕微的開合。  
於是，他在世界徹底安靜下來之前，聽見了自己已經快忘卻的名字。  
——Sherlock

那個人醒來之前，他一直坐在床邊，有時他攥著那個人的手，同樣的姿勢能維持一整天。  
他的耐性早已不似從前，即便就像這樣注視那個人一輩子也無妨。  
那個人睡得很不安穩，他常常將手擱在那個人的額上，拇指的指腹撫著對方的皺紋。  
七天后呼吸器被取了下來，他便能更好的端詳那個人的臉。  
瘦了不少。  
很疲憊。  
還添了些蒼老。  
——不只是他一個人回到了相遇之前。  
他很想在那個人醒來之際告訴他，一切都已結束。  
然而三天后，他在對方眼皮輕動的刹那，膽小鬼一樣的，落荒而逃。  
畢竟，那個人最大的安全，就是未曾察覺他的存在。

后兩個月他和莫裡亞蒂交手數次，有一兩回他幾乎殞命，更多時候，他把敵人逼入絕境。  
在大部份中堅力量被剷除之後，犯罪頭子明顯后繼不足，他對那個人下手無疑是想逼出同樣從地獄爬回來的偵探。  
說到底，人們都討厭敵暗我明。  
莫裡亞蒂如願以償，他得到了抛頭露面的福爾摩斯，外加來自福爾摩斯們的怒火。  
他們在倫敦明亮的天幕之下交火，這一次，他想，由他親自開槍。  
身體被子彈穿透，莫裡亞蒂仍在放聲大笑，他隨之揚起嘴角。  
一槍，兩槍，直至對方再也發不出絲毫聲響。  
他看著莫裡亞蒂再無生命力的面龐，深深吸了口氣。  
再有一會兒——  
他告訴自己，再有一會兒，他便能回家了。

莫裡亞蒂的殺手鐧埋得很深，那個犯罪天才死前的授意究竟是怎樣，他無從得知。  
直到那樁令蘇格蘭場頭痛的槍殺案發生。  
羅諾德留下了隱晦的訊息，儘管他在槍擊后即刻斃命。  
他潛入過被害人的住所，在照片里找到一些線索，繼而去了羅諾德的老宅。  
他搜索到不少非法交易在這裡進行的蛛絲馬跡，以及一張合影。  
上面有四個人，除卻死去的羅諾德，他清楚記得其中兩人分別是在西藏落網的接頭人，和在法國被警察押走的癮君子。  
目光鎖在最後一個人身上的瞬間，他笑出聲來。  
終於——

塞巴斯蒂安 莫蘭，這個藏得最深的殺手，在那個人的新居落網。  
他匆匆趕到那裡之際，對方在空空的屋子里調著來複槍。  
這一次的final question是如何讓他生不如死。  
他必須承認，即便身死，莫裡亞蒂的犀利與執念也註定他這輩子只能擁有一個這樣的對頭。  
打鬥戛然而止於蘇格蘭場鮮有的及時趕到，看雷斯垂德一眾驚掉了下巴，只會令他心情更好。  
等那個人回來的空當，他一直想著如何解釋。  
然後他決定泡茶。

在茶香中聽見約翰靠近的腳步，歇洛克想，這或許就是他想收穫的全部生活。

 

Falling is just like flying,except there's a more permanent destination. 

彼時歇洛克站在那裡，也想對約翰說：“Don't be scared.”  
但約翰並不害怕。  
他關心，緊張，失落，慌亂。  
卻沒有害怕。  
無論發生什麽。  
他都在那兒。

墜落就像飛翔。  
歇洛克深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛。  
只是多了一個永恆的終點。  
風在耳邊呼嘯而過，轟隆而響，有一個呼喚不屈不撓的穿透進來。  
“Sherlock！”  
於是他便知道，哪里才是他真正的終點。  
歇洛克在心中坦然一笑，靜靜等待盡頭的撞擊。鮮血會染紅大地，繼而——  
Game over.

But it will never been the end.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_別給他壓力。_  
  
頭兩個星期約翰在心中重複著這句話，他不太記得那一天剩下的時光，回憶里只有一聲拐杖掉落在地面的悶響。  
他應該是暈過去了，可能還撞到了頭，醒來的時候有輕微的嘔吐感，他朋友微涼的手貼在他的額頭上。  
冷得像個幽靈。  
而歇洛克一直呆在他身邊，他每隔兩個小時就會叫醒約翰，遞給他毛巾或水，而約翰則很長一段時間說不出話來，除卻用沉默去接受不知道還能做什麽。  
——就像歇洛克剛“死”的那會子一樣。  
他大概是想笑，可最後除卻眼窩一陣刺刺麻麻的疼，便再無其他。  
歇洛克也同樣什麽都沒說。  
他只是在約翰的床邊靜靜坐著，眸子明明滅滅盯著約翰的臉，觀察他又多出來的皺紋。  
  
約翰清醒后的第一句話是：“你可真是一團糟，歇洛克。”  
那時太陽快下山了，光影透過玻璃，歇洛克背對著它們，本來緊繃的表情漸漸融開。  
他笑起來時眼角鏤刻下更深的痕跡：“很抱歉約翰，我不該用這麼戲劇化的出場方式。”  
約翰坐起身，踢開被子，光著腳踏上地板，冰涼的觸感令他的大腦更為清晰，他踩上拖鞋，對歇洛克招手：“過來。”  
他們一同進了盥洗室，約翰搬了把椅子：“洗臉，歇洛克。”  
名字的主人愣了愣，卻乖乖照辦，然後約翰讓他坐下，他本想說：“我可以自己來。”  
卻最終沒有。  
他仰起腦袋，熱毛巾隨即覆在下巴上，約翰站在他背後，他的頭蹭著約翰軟軟的腹部。  
他們沒再說一句話，約翰為他塗上剃鬚膏，白色覆滿歇洛克整個下巴時，他笑了一下，對方回贈他一聲悶悶不樂的輕哼。  
他的右手固定著歇洛克的下巴，左手嫺熟的操縱著剃鬚刀順著鬍鬚紋理慢慢刮下，他的動作不輕不重，直至那熟悉的下頜重新被描繪出來。  
最後他用毛巾擦淨泡沫，將須後水抹在歇洛克乾乾淨淨的皮膚上，他的拇指劃過歇洛克突起的喉結，他真想吻那裡。  
但他只是在歇洛克站起來的時候給了那高個子一個擁抱。  
這是他們擁有過的最近的距離，約翰的鼻子里充滿歇洛克的味道，淺淺的汗味混著風和陽光，他深吸了一口氣，顫巍巍的吐出。  
“歡迎回來，我的朋友，歡迎回來。”  
他感受到歇洛克身體短暫的僵硬，繼而是更大的，似乎要把他揉進身體的力道。  
  
 _別給他壓力，約翰。_  
他一直沒問歇洛克這三年的經歷，沒問他到底是怎麼脫身的，他更沒敢質疑那天歇洛克爲什麽要對他隱瞞——雖然他已經知道。  
也許歇洛克並不想談起，並不想回憶起離開家鄉的日子。  
那一定很艱難。  
約翰看得出來，他比他們相遇的當初還要消瘦，皮膚黑了一些，可鬢角卻添了白。  
他的臉上多出許多細細的紋路，就和自己從阿富汗回來時一樣。  
約翰難以想像，他這麼個麻煩鬼是怎麼頂著陌生的名字一個人在異國他鄉漂泊。  
而這都是因為自己。  
他抿了抿嘴，如果歇洛克不主動提起，他絕不會出言詢問。  
  
后兩個星期歇洛克終於拿到了所有證件，活人死去，不過銷毀，然而死人活了，則需重建。  
他和約翰抱怨著，指責麥克羅夫特絕對是故意拖沓，結果約翰聳了聳肩：“你住多久都行，歇洛克。”  
“這裡很好，約翰，但如果你願意，”他揮了揮手，“某個人永遠改不了他自作主張的毛病。”  
信封裡附贈了一張貝克街221B的房產證明，這房子就和歇洛克一樣，顛沛流離，輾轉數度，最後又回到原地。  
約翰呆呆看著，歇洛克一臉緊張不安的期待，他腦中驀地浮現出半年前瀕死那一刻浮現在腦中的場景。  
溫暖的壁爐，小提琴，樓下咖啡店飄上來的香氣，歇洛克。  
他一下子笑出聲，點頭：“好的，歇洛克，當然。”  
  
他們搬完家后一起去了哈德森太太的墓前，歇洛克默默把花放下，約翰知道他很難過，即便他恐怕很早前就已得知了這個不幸的消息。  
約翰也只是站著，離去前他輕輕咳了一聲，把嘴邊的句子咽了下去。  
——“讓我們頭痛的男孩兒又回來了。”  
拜歇洛克“死而復活”所賜，約翰修改了他的計時方法。  
他開始用歇洛克回來后的第XX月來算日子。  
而那一天正好是歇洛克回來後第一個月的月尾。  
他們行走在街頭，二月中旬的倫敦仍舊凍得要命，約翰出門的時候沒戴手套，他握著手杖的手凍得通紅——歇洛克用了各種方法，但不見起色，反倒是約翰用無所謂的口吻安慰他。  
歇洛克鮮少的在後面跟著，突然快速走了幾步，拉著約翰在前頭的轉角左拐。  
“歇——”  
“我餓了，約翰，前面那家中餐館聽說很不錯。”  
他一把奪過了那根礙眼的手杖，隔著手套的皮革他也能感受到上面如冰點般的溫度，約翰驚訝的蹌了一步，他空出來的手很快被歇洛克攥著，然後一同塞進了大衣的口袋。  
“歇洛克？”  
“這樣比較快一點。”  
“這樣比較奇怪吧。”約翰哭笑不得，可他沒把手抽出，也沒一如既往嘟囔著“人們會說閒話”——他早已不在意那些。  
兩個人保持著這樣的姿勢走到那家店前，路上有不少人側目，約翰覺得面頰有些發燙，掌心細細密密出了不少汗。  
不過自始至終，他都沒有出聲打破他和歇洛克之間鮮有過的，可以稱作親密的距離。  
  
結果和去年一樣，約翰到了餐廳才想起這天是情人節，他們不得不買了（也）附贈卡片和蠟燭還有缺了瓣兒玫瑰花的外賣回家。  
不同的是2015年的這一天最末，約翰一瘸一拐收拾完他們吃剩下的殘羹冷炙，他一回頭，歇洛克不知何時站在他身後，約翰以仰望的姿勢看著他，藍色的眸中撇去疑問，剩下許多雜七雜八的東西。  
歇洛克就在那時越來越近，他吻上了約翰的唇。  
  
****  
  
  
第二個月他們的生活多多少少開始回歸本來的默契，謊言隨著時間的流逝和真相的浮出早已不攻自破，歇洛克出現在蘇格蘭場前雷斯垂德特意打了招呼，結果他的身影剛剛跨進，隔著老遠約翰就聽見安德森倒抽冷氣的聲音和薩利的“我的上帝”。  
歇洛克這次沒主動挑釁，他選擇無視的走過，和雷斯垂德握了握手。  
案子積累了快有半個人高，歇洛克眯了瞇眼，還沒來得及說什麼便被督查一揮手：“好了歇洛克，收起你的廢話趕緊開工吧。”  
“我可不是你的手下。”說歸說，當他專心致志埋頭閱讀的時候，雷斯垂德和約翰不由會心一笑。  
“你看上去好多了。”  
“如果歇洛克能少和‘星期天’打架，我會更開心些。”  
雷斯垂德大笑：“你確定他不是吃‘星期天’的醋？”  
“唉？”  
“得了，約翰——誰都看得出來你們在一起了。”  
“是的，是的，嘲笑我吧，克雷格。”  
“哦不！全倫敦人民都得感謝你。”  
“Shut、up！”歇洛克抬起頭來，他的表情與其說是生氣，不如說是——害羞？  
“他只是有些尷尬，”約翰聳了聳肩，“很抱歉，克雷格。”  
約翰在歇洛克起身后隨之站了起來，雷斯垂德也是，他和醫生打完招呼，前向邁了幾步，一錘敲在歇洛克左臂上，挺疼，歇洛克皺了皺眉，他張嘴，卻被雷斯垂德堵了回去。  
“我知道約翰捨不得揍你，”雷斯垂德降低聲調，他背後約翰好奇的歪了歪腦袋，“不過你該這一下。”  
“好吧雷斯垂德，”歇洛克對著約翰笑了一下，“看在……你即將成為我家人的份上，我接受你的教誨。”  
“咳——”約翰離開時看到雷斯垂德的臉泛著可疑的紅。  
“你們在說什麼？”  
“內部糾紛。”歇洛克舉著手裡挑出的資料晃了晃，算作告別。  
  
回去的路上歇洛克沒說話，保持著難得的沉默，約翰招了出租車，他一言不發的跨進去，坐在約翰邊上。  
他在思考雷斯垂德的話，那些案子可以放一放，因為他一旦開始分析，很快便會把方才發生過的對話刪除。  
“不過你該這一下。”  
這是什麽意思？是說約翰應該揍他么？  
他不太能理解，因為他詐死和欺騙？可約翰並沒表現出來要怪他的意思。  
是因為自己害約翰中槍？  
他還記得（那場景估計他一輩子也刪不掉了），那天約翰意識朦朧的讀出自己的名字——約翰死前是在想著他。  
歇洛克歎了口氣，約翰即刻轉過頭擔心的望著他。  
他只說了句沒事，身體卻本能的貼得更緊。  
  
那天晚上他們在歇洛克的床上滾作一團，床單被壓出皺巴巴的褶皺。  
他們的舌頭交纏，歇洛克脫去約翰的衣服，他吻著約翰多出來的傷痕，在他胸前的那個彈坑前流連。  
他想到他幾乎失去約翰，因為他和莫裡亞蒂的較量。  
他的遠離沒能使約翰敝開危險。  
他差一點就再也沒有機會擁抱這具身體了。  
歇洛克將約翰抱得更緊，一點點啃著約翰的脖子和鎖骨，他的下面隔著褲子蹭著約翰裸裎的性器，他們同時發出高昂的呻吟。  
“你今天怎麼了？”約翰推了他一下，而歇洛克開始脫自己的衣服。  
他們從沒做足全套，有時會一起撫慰慾望，歇洛克也愛擁著約翰睡覺，但總有什麽隔在中間似的。  
“沒，”歇洛克狠狠吮吸了一下約翰的嘴唇，“只是……特別想要你。”  
這算是歇洛克說過的最露骨的情話了，於是約翰也不再多問，他配合著放鬆，在歇洛克打開他身體的時候。  
歇洛克的動作不急不慢，約翰沒有肛亅交的歷史，他得多一些耐心。  
歇洛克進入的時候，約翰的唇間溢出嘶啞的痛吟，歇洛克俯下身吻去他額前的汗水，他們緊緊貼著，沒有一絲縫隙，約翰的胳膊摟上歇洛克的頸項，歇洛克感受著約翰濕潤、溫暖而緊致的包裹。  
在律動中歇洛克叫著約翰的名字，一遍又一遍的，約翰也是，直至他們同時高潮，不規律的呼吸打在對方的肩窩，歇洛克壓在約翰身上，他們兩的心臟只隔著幾寸的距離，如擂鼓一般的隆隆作響。  
  
  
****  
  
第三個月約翰在一樁案子里受了傷，子彈劃破了他的腿，萬幸，他當時想，因為那個人瞄準的是歇洛克的小腹。  
他堅持不坐警車，歇洛克試圖在的士上握他的手，可是被拒絕了。  
在離221B還有一條街的時候，約翰說：“停！”  
歇洛克驚疑的看著他，他便又重複了一遍：“停！”  
車子緩緩靠在路邊，他一甩門走了出去，傷口在腳觸及到地面的刹那痛得要死，他咬著牙，拖著步子。  
真是感謝上帝，他的瘸腿剛剛被刺激好，另一條又殘了，還有，感謝法克的歇洛克。  
“約翰！”  
他沒回頭，歇洛克追了上來，一把抓住他的胳膊：“我很抱歉，約翰。”  
“因為什麽？”  
“因為你在生氣。”  
“Damn you！歇洛克！”約翰很慶倖，眼下早過了人聲鼎沸的時間段，“你知道那個兇手很危險，你卻一個人下了那個地下室，還把我遠遠支開，如果——”  
如果他沒有及時趕到，歇洛克說不定得就得躺在那一灘血里，直到死。  
天！  
約翰不能再想下去了，他全身都在哆嗦，牙齒上下打著顫，歇洛克想要走近，他張開手，癱在身體兩側：“我道歉行麼，John？我們回家再說好不好。”  
“滾開！”約翰鮮少的憤怒，失去理智般的，他用腳狠狠踹著墻，還有拳頭，仿佛不這樣他的拳腳就會落到歇洛克身上，“我暫時不想看到你，歇洛克！”  
“我不明白約翰！”歇洛克在他身後，他想靠近，卻被約翰揮開，他看見約翰腿上的紗布滲出了鮮紅，“求你，約翰，你在流血，我們先回家好麼？”  
約翰轉過頭，歇洛克的眼神全是懇求，而他甚至分不清這是否又是這混蛋偽裝出來的。  
他們僵持著，直到約翰精疲力盡倚在牆上喘氣。  
歇洛克朝他走去，約翰的眼睛里混著抗拒與渴望，他沒辦法像歇洛克那樣隱藏，只好扭過臉不去看他。  
“我真的很抱歉，我並不是……不信任你，完全沒有。我只是怕你受傷，我沒法再看那些了——”歇洛克把手擱在約翰的肩膀上，感受對方的躁動和不安統統平復下來，“那時候他發了視頻給我……你中槍后我覺得……”他說不下去了，他顫抖得比約翰還兇，而約翰倏然抬起頭來，瞪大雙眸。  
“你看到了現場？”約翰咬牙切齒，該死的莫裡亞蒂，他詛咒那個瘋子的靈魂永遠被地獄之火燃燒。  
“是的……”歇洛克把眼神投向別處，仿佛追隨著街道，直達他們的家，“你差點死了，就在我懷裡……我很害怕，約翰，你在意不是么？否則你爲什麽什麽都沒問？”  
約翰的眼神軟了下去，他像是泄了氣的皮球，沮喪而又溫和：“You stupid，歇洛克。我在你墓前說過很多次，我永遠不打算收回。”  
“我知道，我今天搞砸了……”  
“不！”約翰的聲調飆高，很快又恢復原樣，“我想說的是，我也一樣，歇洛克，莫裡亞蒂告訴了我你跳下去的原因，我那時以為你死了，所以……其實中彈那一刻我很高興，不，別說話，聽我說完，我很高興，因為我是個懦夫，我撑了那麼久，那麼久歇洛克……只是因為我不願承認，沒有你，我活不下去……”  
“約翰，你——”  
“真的，當我在醫院醒過來時，歇洛克，我失望極了，直到你回來，我才覺得自己像是又找到了活著的感覺。”他的頭垂了下去，身體也是，他耗了太多力氣，腎上腺素早已所剩無幾，他的腿在震顫，還有他的手，歇洛克呆呆看著他，看著他的約翰一點點剝去堅硬的外殼。  
“你該告訴我，約翰，你該問我，你可以。”歇洛克收緊了手。  
“我不知道！我不知道我可不可以，三年！歇洛克，你在別的地方，我見過你身上多出來的疤，而之前我還說你像個機器——”約翰搖晃著腦袋，有液體從他的下巴滴落，歇洛克愣住，繼而捧起他的臉。  
約翰在哭，眼淚從他的藍色的瞳中溢出，肆意氾濫在他的面龐上。  
“也許我已經失去那個資格了……我只是想，也許有一天你不那麼介意了我們可以聊一聊，可你沒有——”他苦笑了一下，聲音沙啞得不成樣子，“你一直沒有……”  
“Idiot，”歇洛克將約翰摟向自己，他感到奇異的酸脹感湧上眼睛和鼻子，他用力眨了眨，卻什麽都沒有，“both of us.”  
沒錯，約翰贊同。  
他無比感激腿上這個傷口，否則他們還跟傻瓜一樣在內心比對著誰犯得錯誤更嚴重，誰要爲了之前的傷害與痛苦負責。  
  
離貝克街221B剩下四百米的距離，約翰覆在歇洛克的背上，夜深人靜，沒人會看到他倆（主要是他）這副丟人的摸樣。  
他們回家后一定有很多話要說，歇洛克會告訴他經歷過的冒險，作為交換，約翰會描述他所度過的每一個聖誕。  
但眼下，約翰閉上眼，枕著歇洛克不算厚實但很結實的肩背，他只是希望享受這靜謐的安寧。  
  
****  
  
第四個月，歇洛克長期透支的身體終於發出抗議，槍林彈雨中闖過來的大偵探卻被小小的流感病毒擊倒。  
約翰在他回來后就辭了工作，重新開啟了寫手生涯。歇洛克生病的消息一經發佈，即刻收到不少慰問，當然也有蘇格蘭場的幾位表示單純的想看熱鬧，當事人銜著溫度計含含糊糊喊著：“無聊”和“太蠢了”，約翰笑著附和他。  
幾天后約翰帶著歇洛克去檢查身體，後者一臉不樂意并企圖用演繹法惹怒載他們的司機以便達到行程告吹的目的，結果被約翰一語戳破并警告他如果不想被麥克羅夫特的小黑車接走且留下口實就閉嘴，為此歇洛克鬱悶了一路，而更令他鬱悶的是檢查結果。  
醫生很明確表示如果歇洛克不想老了以後只能干躺在床上，那麼必須好好休養一段時間。  
偵探本人嗤之以鼻，約翰卻牢記在心。  
之後的數日他一直在考慮度假的問題，歇洛克則想盡辦法企圖令約翰打消那個荒唐的念頭。  
他失敗了。  
約翰用一句話令他丟盔棄甲。  
“相信我，約翰！這簡直是浪費時間，瞧瞧這些地方，沒什麼值得去的。”  
“可我不在那裡，歇洛克，”約翰抬起眼，無比執著的，“這所有的地方，在你冒險的時候。”  
歇洛克看著他，喉結上下，過了很久他頹然坐下，用左手撐著腮：“好吧！隨便你，約翰。”  
“別這麼不情不願的，”約翰拍了拍他的肩，起身，在他的額頭上親了一下，“我保證你不會後悔的。”  
他去網上訂機票，歇洛克看著他忙來忙去的身影。  
Well,他變得有些期待了。  
  
他們享受了一段近五十天的旅途，回來后連第五個月都快結束了，約翰在回程的路上仍是滔滔不絕，他總喜歡提起去法國那會兒，很多鄰居和歇洛克打招呼，但更多的是詛咒他這該死的亂作實驗的瘋子。  
“他把房子炸了！炸了！你知道么？”那個房東用誇張的語氣和蹩腳的英語，“別以為你剪了頭髮刮了鬍子換了衣服我就認不出你了！”  
歇洛克幾乎求救的看向約翰，卻發現對方只是躲在一邊捂著嘴笑，於是歇洛克倒不是很在意面前這個噴著口水的傢伙了，他同約翰一樣笑成一堆。  
老人看他們倆這樣也罵不下去了，只能翻了個白眼，走前他朝約翰嘟囔了一句：“真不知道怎麼會有人能受得了他？！”  
“對啊，爲什麽呢？”歇洛克一邊親吻約翰的嘴唇一邊問著。  
“Who knows！”約翰大聲回答，他咬了一下歇洛克伸進來的舌頭。  
  
“可惜我們沒能去成西藏，簽證有些麻煩。”  
“我們總有機會。”歇洛克話音未落，他的手機響了，上帝保佑麥克羅夫特的牙齒。  
  
 **親愛的弟弟，我並不介意將你和約翰的蜜月旅行安排在那裡，簽證很快弄好，不必謝我**  
 **MH**  
  
歇洛克念了出來，結尾附上了懊惱的“哦！這死胖子。”  
“蜜月旅行是怎麼回事？”  
“我想，媽咪大概會在短期內催促我們結婚。”  
“What！”  
  
他們回到倫敦后的第二天受到福爾摩斯夫人生日的邀請函，邀請人一欄明確寫著歇洛克和他的伴侶約翰華生。  
“別擔心，約翰，媽咪會喜歡你的。”  
“哦，天啊歇洛克，這真是……太混亂了。”約翰扶著額頭，他真的一點兒心理準備也沒有。  
  
****  
  
第六個月，約翰和歇洛克在福爾摩斯家的老宅住了十幾天，其間他們在親友前交換了戒指，許下誓言，當他們開始接吻時，所有人鼓掌。  
出乎意料的，哭的最凶的是哈莉葉特，她那天沒有喝酒，卻像是醉了般的一直對著歇洛克念叨：“你個混球，我可算是把老弟交給你了。”  
約翰一邊安撫著永遠有辦法令他頭痛的姐姐，一邊對歇洛克抱歉似的微笑。  
令他驚訝的，歇洛克沒有不耐煩，他只是攬過約翰的腰，對哈利慎重的點了個頭：“我會的，Sister，我保證。”  
結果哈利哭得更厲害了，於是約翰知難而退的將安慰工作遞交給了克拉拉，她一定比自己更擅長這個。  
  
之後他們躺在床上，西裝亂糟糟的壓在身下，沒誰在意那個。  
這很奇怪，他們一致的不想做愛，取而代之的只是親吻和肢體交纏，歇洛克將約翰鎖在胸前，約翰的腿擱在他的長腿之間。  
“瞧瞧我們，”約翰的額頭抵著歇洛克的胸膛，他低聲笑著，“就跟做夢似的。”  
“人們對於圓滿結局常抱有不真實感，很正常。”  
“你就一定要用邏輯分析么？”  
“不然呢？”  
“你可以親吻我，然後說這不是夢。”  
“這不是夢，”歇洛克照做了，他低下腦袋，嘴唇碰了碰約翰的，不是深吻，這是淺嘗輒止的舔舐，“我愛你，約翰。”他想了想，補充道。  
“真棒，”約翰向上挪了挪，讓自己能看到歇洛克的眼睛，“我也是。”  
  
這不算是第六個月的最末，但約翰獨特的計時卻已在此時戛然而止。  
因為他確信，他和歇洛克將擁有這一輩子不離不棄的光陰。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
